Corazon y Llamas
by Luneth Gray
Summary: ¿Que tienen en comun el corazon y una llama? Draco y Hermione...¿Draco? Un empresario que terminó en el hospital junto a su madre con problemas de corazón. Hermione, la mejor cirujana cardióloga de todo Londres…
1. Llamas

**Esta historia apareció en mi cabeza cuando veía una vela consumirse frente de mi, mientras estudiaba Patología del corazon xD! ajajajaja bueno es universo alterno, algunas cosas siguen alli xD! **

**No me pertenece nada de lo que reconozcas...**

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

* * *

Una mujer con pelo rubio entró al consultorio del Dr. Greg Harder, justo detrás iba su hijo, con el pelo un poco mas platino y ojos color mercurio.

**-Buenas tarde-** dijo Narcissa sentándose en una silla frente al escritorio.

**-Buenas tarde-** respondió el doctor

Draco solo tomó asiento junto a su madre, esperando que el doctor hablara.

**-Bueno Narcissa-** dijo el doctor**- tenemos una mala noticia, los exámenes muestran que los daños en la válvula mitral están empezando a afectar seriamente el funcionamiento del corazón, por tanto se debe realizar una cirugía en la…-**

**-¿Cirugía?-** preguntó Draco muy preocupado **–Dijeron que con las medicinas su enfermedad no avanzaría-**

**-Verán, en un principio, el problema no era muy grave, pero con el tiempo se ha ido desarrollando y el problema es que si no se realiza la cirugía, su condición puede ser mortal- **dijo el doctor inmutablemente **–por tanto, la hemos referido al mejor hospital, con los mejores cirujanos cardiólogos de todo Londres, solamente queremos confirmar si está de acuerdo o si buscará una segunda opinión-**

Narcissa miraba fijamente la placa del doctor, donde leía perfectamente la palabra "cardiólogo", algo le decía que confiara, que el sabia que era lo mejor… sin embargo existía un pequeño temor que le acongojaba…

**-¿Madre?-**

**-¿Dime?-**

**-Si no hay otra opción, hay que hacer la cirugía, no pienso perderte solo porque no quieres anestesiarte de nuevo… yo sé que sería la quinta vez que entras a un quirófano, pero por favor, si esto te ayudará, no te niegues-**

Narcissa lo pensó por un momento y levantando la mirada dijo **–Doctor, ¿cuando tendría mi cita con el cirujano?-**

El doctor acordó los demás detalles y madre e hijo salieron del hospital, rumbo a casa, a esperar el día de la cita.

* * *

El día de la cita, Narcissa entró solo al nuevo consultorio, varios diplomas y certificados adornando las paredes palidas del consultorio, una joven doctora estaba sentada detrás un escritorio que la hacia ver pequeña, una placa indicando su nombre y doctorado… "Dr. Granger- cirujana cardióloga" … parecía un chiste, ¿esa joven de no mas de 35 años la iba a operar?.

**-Buenas tardes, tome asiento por favor- **dijo la muchacha

**-Buenas tardes- **hizo una pausa y se sentó.

Hermione se rio, podía ver la mirada de confusión de la mujer…

**-Señora Malfoy, no se preocupe, soy una experta, no se deje engañar por mi edad- **sonrió

Hermione le explicó algunos detalles de la cirugía y acordaron una segunda cita para establecer la fecha.

* * *

**-Hijo, hoy he visto a la doctora que me operará-**

**-Ah si, lo siento no pude acompañarte-**

**-Esta bien, no fue mucho, solo me explicó el procedimiento y requisitos-**

**-¿Ya tienes fecha?-**

**-No, la otra semana la acordaremos, es que quería que tu estés allí-**

**-Claro madre- **dijo Draco levantándose de su silla y abrazando a su madre **–Allí estaré-**

Narcissa sonrió… **-Sabes hijo, deberías de conocer a la doctora… es soltera-** dijo dando un leve codazo a su hijo, si bien era cierto que era un gran empresario… su suerte en el amor no era tan buena y pues quien quita que esta doctora que había resultado tan amable y joven pudiera ser la indicada para él.

**-¿Y?-**

**-Tiene 27 años-**

**-¿27? ¿Acaso no es muy joven para ser doctora?-**

**-Tu tienes 29 y eres un gran empresario-**

**-Pero yo no juego con las vidas de las personas! ¿sabes que?-**

**-¿Qué?-** preguntó Narcissa

**-Iré a verla ahora mismo... y a pedir que te cambien de doctor-**

**-Hijo espera…-** ya era muy tarde, Draco subió a su auto y se dirigió al "Hospital Lambeth", el conocería a esta "doctora" que quería operar a su madre…

Entró de súbito al consultorio de Hermione, con varias enfermeras, enfermeros y policías tratando de detenerlo (vaya que mala seguridad)

**-¿Tu eres la Doctora Granger?-** dijo Draco, ignorando a la persona que estaba allí también.

**-¿Y tu quien se supone que eres? Sal de mi consultorio ahora mismo! ¿Qué no ves que estoy ocupada?-** la palabras salieron como si fueran veneno y Draco la miró desafiante…

**-¿Qué acaso eres sordo? Sal. De. Mi. Consultorio-** dijo tratando de guardar su paciencia…

Draco salió y se sentó en una de las sillas de espera… todos los demás volvieron a sus actividades normales… después de 15 minutos, salió el paciente y Draco entró de nuevo…

**-¿Tu eres la cirujana que operará a mi madre?-**

**-Lo siento si quiere una cita tendrá que hacerla en recepción-**

**-Respóndeme-**

**-¿Quién es tu madre?-**

**-Narcissa Malfoy-**

**-Entonces … sí, ¿Algun problema?-**

**-Si-**

**-¿Cuál?-**

**-Tu!-**

**-¿Perdón?- **

**-Lo que escuchaste-** le dijo Draco socarronamente

**-Si vienes a insultarme, mejor retírate, creo que estoy lo suficientemente capacitada para realizar una cirugía tan simple-**

**-Es la vida de mi madre de la que hablas… no juegues a ser un dios-**

Hermione se levantó de la silla y se acercó a él… los ojos de Draco se desviaron y empezaron a inspeccionar el cuerpo de esa doctora … y de pronto algo hizo click en su cerebro … "Hermione Granger" claro, habían estudiado juntos la secundaria, nunca había sido su amigo, porque ella siempre se la pasaba con el dúo de perdedores… sin duda ella era brillante, nunca hubiese pensado que se volvería doctora…

**-Mira, mmhm, Malfoy- **solo recordaba su apellido porque era el mismo de su madre **–yo no juego a ser un dios como tu dices, yo se que es la vida de una persona y soy muy experimentada en esto, no vas a venir a decirme que puedo hacer o no-** dijo molesta… ¿Malfoy? Le sonaba familiar, como si ya lo conociera…

**-Hermione, ¿quieres ir a cenar hoy?-**

**-¿Qué rayos?-**

**-¿Vas a decirme que ya me olvidaste?-**

Haciendo un esfuerzo mental por recordarlo… habían pasado 10 años desde la secundaria…

**-¿Draco? ¿Draco Malfoy?-**

**-El mismo en persona-**

**-Sigues siendo el mismo tonto de siempre-**

**-Hey-** dijo con dolor falso **-¿Entonces?-**

**-Esta bien…Draco, esta bien-**

* * *

_Te has fijado justo en el centro de la llama donde el color es casi transparente? Bueno pues justo esa parte es la mas caliente… justo esa parte donde el azul choca con el naranja… justo en ese punto se da un combustión completa… bueno si me lo preguntan… Draco y yo éramos así… el punto de la llama donde hay mas calor, donde se da una explosión entre dos colores, entre dos temperaturas…_

_~Hermione Granger~_

* * *

_**~LobitaAlfa**_

_**P.D. pasen por mi encuesta y recuerden los reviews hacen a una escritora feliz!**_

**Reviews**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


	2. Corazón

_**Acá está el otro capítulo, les agradezco a todas mis lectoras! a quien dejan su opinion y me alientan a seguir! muchisimas gracias... tambien aquellas que hacen favorita mi historia o la ponen en alerta! gracias enserio gracias!**_

* * *

_**Capitulo 2**_

* * *

~Draco Malfoy~

¿Por qué la había invitado a cenar? Fue un estúpido impulso, como si fuera un niño, lo cual ya no soy, pero esta hermosa doctora, parada frente a mi, me hizo perder control de mis emociones … definitivamente había sido un estúpido impulso. Me puse un simple traje negro y una camisa cuello de tortuga gris, tomé mis guantes negros y mi sobretodo. Odiaba los días de invierno en Londres, todo estaba húmedo y mi pelo se creía dependiente (¬¬) y terminaba todo despeinado … estúpida lluvia, tomé mi paraguas y salí…

* * *

Estaba sentada frente a mi espejo, sentada en el suelo, con una blusa vieja y un jeans… era una simple cena… o ¿no?, era informal o ¿no?... todo había sido tan repentino… seguro cuando había visto el nombre de su madre me había parecido conocido, pero… no me recordaba que era de él… de todos los doctores que existen en Londres, tuve que ser yo la elegida… bueno que mas da. Tomé un vestido al azar y un vestido gris arriba de las rodillas salió… si eso estaría bien, no era muy formal ni muy informal… tomé mi negro y salí de mi apartamento. Llamé un taxi para que me llevara al restaurante que había dicho Draco… Draco, ¿Qué había pasado? Nunca habíamos sido grandes amigos, seguro habían bromas, chistes y algunas charlas, pero nunca habíamos sido grandes amigos… y ahora de la nada me invitaba a salir … no, claro que no era un cita, solo era para charlar… si solamente, aunque debía aceptar que los años le habían tratado muy bien, pero no dejaría que mi estúpido capricho de que aun me gustaba influyera en la cena de hoy …

Entré corriendo al restaurante, de estúpida me había olvidado de mi paraguas… claro, ya había comenzado mal la noche… solo esperaba que no fuera peor… mi pelo había sobrevivido a las gotas de lluvia, aun no se esponjaba, no quería parecer un león al final de la noche… digo, tampoco que importara… mucho … caminé lentamente por el piso de cerámica del restaurante, parecía que mis tacones me iban a traicionar en cualquier momento… y de pronto pssss… mi tacón se deslizó y cuando pensé que todos conocerían el color de bragas que llevaba, unos fuertes brazos me tomaron por la cintura y me levantaron ágilmente…

**-Tan torpe como siempre, solo espero que no seas así al momento de operar- **claro, tenía que ser Draco…

**-Gracias-** dije muy suave y el terminó de levantarme… me separé de él y mis ojos empezaron a recorrer su cuerpo… como Ginny decía "es todo un bombón, ¿me pregunto como se verá sin su envoltorio?" jajajaja, de pronto mis ojos chocaron con la plata de sus ojos y sonreí nerviosa, me tomó de la mano y comenzó a caminar…

**-Vamos, antes de que te vuelvas a caer-** sonreí de nuevo, solo que ahora por vergüenza…

* * *

La noche nos había tratado bien… parecíamos lo que éramos, dos viejos amigos hablando sobre como los había tratado su vida… hasta que de pronto una pregunta cruzó mi mente… ¿estaría ya casado?, un ejemplar como él no podría seguir solo por mucho tiempo, pero por otro lado, a él nunca le habían gustado los compromisos, pero a los 29 años de tu vida… ya debería de estar asentando cabeza…

**-¿Qué te sucede?- **

**-Nada ¿Por qué?-**

**-Te noto algo distraída, si no querías salir conmigo hoy, entonces no hubieras aceptado- **

Hay genial ahora se estaba haciendo pasar de víctima

**-Nada, solo que estoy pensando en muchas cosas-**

**-¿Cómo que?- **

**-No entenderías-** dije con aire de superioridad

**-Pruébame- **

Suspiré y traté de buscar algo muy complicado sobre mi carrera, pero… mis neuronas me traicionaban… no se me ocurría nada…

**-¿Qué tal tu esposa?-** y mis palabras se deslizaron como si le hubiera dado un golpe al estómago, no dijo nada, tomó de su vino y luego de un rato respondió.

**-Muy bien-** mi estómago se retorció un poco, pero era de esperarse **-¿Y el tuyo?-** preguntó él.

Reí… no podía creerlo… con 27 años aun seguía soltera, talves mi madre tenia razón, seria una solterona de por vida, siempre había odiado eso de, si no te casas a los 30 serás solterona de por vida, pero si un hombre no se casa a los 30, es un soltero codiciado… seguramente se le había ocurrido a algún hombre esa estupidez…

**-No tengo-** dije muy tranquila, quizá demasiado…

**-¿Enserio? ¿Por qué?-**

**-Porque no he encontrado a mi media naranja-** reí y él también se rio…

**-Nunca cambiaras, verdad Hermione, siempre haciendo chistes de tu vida sentimental-**

**-Cállate-** le dije como amenaza falsa y el simplemente sonrió …

**-No ya enserio, ¿Quién es el señor Granger?- **preguntó de nuevo

**-¿Acaso no escuchaste? No tengo a nadie-** dije un poco molesta por tener que repetirlo… ya ninguno tocó el tema y decidimos cambiar y hablar de otra cosa…

Y la noche pasó volando… la cena había terminado y apenas eran las 9:00… me levanté y el también…

**-Sabes deberíamos de ir a un bar, está muy cerca-** yo solo asentí con la cabeza…

Cuando salimos del restaurante, estaba lloviendo a mares… abrió su paraguas y empezó a caminar… claro siempre un caballero… yo me quedé ahí, parada en la puerta del restaurante… estúpido… y cuando estaba hablando con el portero para que me llamara un taxi para llevarme a casa, Draco volvió y dijo…

**-¿Cómo se te ocurre dejarme hablando solo?¿y como se te ocurre no traer paraguas en la época de lluvia?-**

Lo miré muy enojada y un taxi paró frente a nosotros…

**-Hey Hermione, no te vayas, compartiremos paraguas… no te enojes-** dijo sonriente…

Suspiré y le dije que me perdonara al taxi y me acerqué a él… sonrió y me tomó por la cintura y empezamos a caminar bajo el diluvio, no hablábamos de nada, simplemente compartir ese calor corporal, se sentía tan bien y de la nada una ráfaga de viento (muy fuerte) le dio vuelta al paraguas y nos empezamos a mojar… Draco soltó el paraguas, tomó mi mano y empezamos a correr, no pensé que el bar estuviera tan lejos… nos empapamos de inmediato y cuando llegamos al bar, ambos estábamos escurriendo… nos paramos en la puerta antes de entrar, estaba temblando del frío, mi pelo todo alborotado y él todo despeinado, se veía adorable… lo estaba viendo tan absortamente, cuando de pronto, sentí como sus labios se apretaron contra los míos, tímidamente subí mis brazos a su pecho y el me abrazó, quería sentir su calor corporal y tan pronto como empezó, terminó… algo hizo click en mi cerebro y dije

**-¿Qué hay de tu esposa?-**

**-La tengo frente a mi-**

**-¡¿Qué?-**

Aclaró su garganta y abrió la puerta… hizo una seña para que entrara, pero yo no me moví…

**-¿Qué piensas que soy? ¿una aventura?-**

**-Hay, Hermione, no tengo esposa, te dije que si tenía, porque tu prácticamente me afirmaste tenia esposa… pero no, no la tengo…-**

Lo miré algo desconfiada y le dije… -**ya no quiero beber mas, mañana tengo que trabajar…-**

**-Yo también-** dijo y me jaló adentro del bar.

* * *

Ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas copas llevaba, y el ni se diga, llevaba como 7 de whisky, ya simplemente nos estábamos riendo, hasta que él se levantó y dijo

**-Bailemos-**

**-Pero no hay música-**

**-¿Eso importa?-**

**-Creo que no-**

Nos levantamos y caminamos a una pequeña área vacía y empezamos a bailar, de la nada, una música suave empezó a sonar, apoyé mi cabeza en su pecho y me abrazó, podía escuchar su corazón latiendo a un ritmo intoxicante, o lo intoxicante era el alcohol, no importa en realidad, levanté mi cara para mirarlo y él me estaba mirando, me puse de puntitas (pues mis tacones estaban en la barra del bar, junto a nuestros abrigos) y me acerqué a su boca, él se inclinó y me besó… sentí que mi corazón empezó a latir rápidamente y luego como si se hubiese saltado un latido, me sentí desfallecer, el lamió mi labio inferior y yo gustosa abrí mi boca… podía sentir el sabor a whisky y el de cognac combinarse, mordió mi labio suavemente y un gemido se ahogó en nuestros labios, recorrí su espalda con mis manos, definitivamente, los años le sentaban bien… me separé tomando un poco de aire y volviéndolo a besar, mi lengua fue la que saboreó su boca ahora, se separó y besó la comisura de mis labios, luego siguió dejando besos húmedos hasta llegar a mi cuello y volver a mi boca… abrí los ojos y vi que algunas personas nos observaban… me separé un poco y lo jalé de nuevo al bar… seguramente estábamos haciendo una gran escena… tomamos nuestras cosas y salimos de allí… aun seguía lloviendo, pero eso no era muy importante.

* * *

_Alguna vez te has despertado en medio de la noche sintiendo que no puedes respirar? Sintiendo como si tus propias costillas estuvieran aplastando tus pulmones? Medicamente ese fenómeno lo llamo disnea, yo simplemente lo siento cada vez que Draco me besa… ese sentimiento extraño que aplasta mis pulmones y ensancha mi corazón… si yo se, pueden llamarlo amor._

_~Hermione Granger~_

* * *

**_Bueno me gustó escribir este capítulo, fue muy divertido... y espero les haya gustado! _**

**_Les dejo el link en mi perfil donde pueden ver el vestido de Hermione, para que se hagan una idea !_**

**_Pasen a leer mi otra historia "Heroe"_**

**_Los Reviews me hacen actualizar mas rápido _**

**_~LobitaAlfa_**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


	3. Fuego

_**Bueno... acá el 3 capitulo... salió muy corto ... :S solo espero les guste ... y tengan compasion de mi jajajaja ...**_

_**Los personajes son de la maravillosa J.K. Rowling... **_

* * *

_**Capitulo 3**_

* * *

Habían pasado una semana y de nuevo Narcissa y Draco estaban en mi consultorio, yo simplemente volví a explicar el proceso de la cirugía, era una cirugía sencilla, pero podía ver un poco de temor en los ojos de Draco, cualquiera temería de perder a su madre, aunque yo ya había perdido la mía, años atrás, no quería decir que fuese una insensible… terminé mi explicación y acordamos una fecha, lo mas pronto posible… no se podía dejar que se alargara mas tiempo…

La acordamos para el 3 de junio… era la fecha mas próxima que pudimos acordar, entre la agenda de Draco y la mía…

Su madre salió del consultorio, mientras él se quedaba atrás y se acercaba a besarme, le devolví tiernamente el beso, no quería perder la cordura, justo ahí…

**-Hoy, cena a las 7:00, yo paso a traerte-**

Solo sonreí y lo besé de nuevo, parecía que habíamos estado juntos por mucho tiempo pero en realidad solo había pasado una semana, pero creo que si, yo lo amaba.

* * *

Esa noche, ya en camino a mi casa (porque el restaurante no estaba muy lejos), Draco dijo

**-Hermione- **

**-Dime-**

**-¿Dónde estuviste todo este tiempo?-**

**-¿En mi consultorio?-**

**-No! ¿Dónde estuviste toda mi vida?-**

**-Estudiando en Francia-**

**-¿Por eso te gusta tanto el cognac?-**

**-Supongo-**

**-Y tu ¿Dónde estuviste toda mi vida?-**

**-Esperándote-**

**-Draco! Eres un cursi-**

Se rio sinceramente y me acerqué a besarlo…

**-Nunca pensé que terminaría contigo-**

**-Nunca digas nunca- **dije volviéndolo a besar, amaba como sus labios se movían ágilmente sobre los míos, me encantaba sentir que su lengua danzara junto a la mía… simplemente amaba sus besos, su mano subió desde mi cintura hasta mi espalda, creo que había sido mala idea llevar ese vestido descubierto de la espalda, podía sentir sus dedos deslizarse por mi piel, y podía sentir que dibujaba círculos en mi piel y cada vez que se movían dejaba un trazo de fuego, parecía que me acariciara con una vela… no puedo creer que por un hombre me ponga así…

Lo abracé, pasando mis manos por su cuello y enredando mis dedos entre su cabello; el seguía acariciando mi piel mientras me besaba muy apasionadamente

**-Hermione-** dijo jadeando

**-¿hmmm?-** y empecé a besar su cuello y subir hasta su mandíbula y besarlo dejado un trazo con mi brillo,

**-Hermione, estamos en un lugar publico y si sigues haciendo eso, no respondo-**

Lo miré con los ojos mas inocentes que pude… y el ¿gruñó?... jajajajaja, que lindo se veía, con el pelo alborotado y un pálido rosa tiñendo sus pómulos, no sé si era por el frío o por semejante escena que acabábamos de tener…

**-Demonios Hermione, me vuelves loco ¿acaso eres bruja?-**

**-En tus sueños-**

**-No, en mis sueños eres una doctora muy traviesa**-

Fue mi turno de sonrojarme…

**-¡Draco!- **dije exageradamente, aparatándome un poco.

**-¿Sabes algo?-**

**-¿Qué?-** dije mientras seguíamos caminando por el parque frente a mi apartamento…

**-Te amo-**

Me detuve y me volví para verlo, no era chiste… le sonreí y lo abracé…

**-Yo también te amo-** dije, besando suavemente su boca, pude sentir como sonreía y lentamente subía sus manos acariciando los lados de mi cintura, Dios, me separé, no quería terminar desnuda frente a mi casa…

Llegamos a la puerta del apartamento y abrí… lo jalé, pero él se mantuvo firme en la entrada de mi apartamento… lo miré muy extrañada y el simplemente negó la cabeza, regalándome una maravillosa sonrisa… me tomó en sus brazos de nuevo y susurró a mi oído

**-No, preciosa, no por el momento…-** su voz era ronca, un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda, lo miré y hundí mi cabeza entre su cabeza y cuello, inspirando su olor a menta y madera, junto a un poco de brandy … él definitivamente era un sueño hecho realidad.

Me levantó la cara y me besó, puso su mano en mi nuca y deslizó su lengua sobre la mía, masajeándola lentamente, gemí, diablos este tipo había hecho que mojara mis bragas solo con sus besos… acaricié su pecho y de la nada él se alejó…

**-Será mejor que me vaya, sino, no dormiremos nada- **dijo con una sonrisa pícara…

Me beso la frente y susurró un te amo de nuevo, dio media vuelta y se fue… lo vi alejarse de mi apartamento… ¿Cómo había llegado a parar a él? Quizá después de todo, si tenia algo de suerte en cuestiones del amor… ahora solo quería volver a tenerlo entre mis brazos… pero sé que no podía hacerlo… solo espero que todo esto vaya por el buen camino.

* * *

_Alguna vez has puesto tu dedo muy cerca de una llama y puedes sentir como su calor acaricia lentamente tu piel, dejando una pequeña marca roja que por el momento te duele, pero el calor que emite la llama es agradable e incluso acogedor? Bueno algo así sentía mi cuerpo cada vez que las caricias de Draco rozaban mi piel…_

_~Hermione Granger~_

* * *

**Otro capitulo donde se refiere a llamas :)... espero les haya gustado... en realidad no es tan bueno como el anterior -.- pero xD jajaja que se le va a hacer .**

**Reviews ... los reviews me hacen feliz y son gratis**

**P.D. Gracias por todos los favoritos que recibí en esta semana, asi como los reviews! enserio muchisimas gracias :') me hicieron feliz!**

**~LobitaAlfa**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


End file.
